As a method for producing an optical film having a specific retardation, a method using a polymerizable liquid crystal compound has been known. In this method, a liquid crystal composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal compound is applied onto an appropriate substrate such as a resin film to form a layer, and the polymerizable liquid crystal compound is oriented in the layer of the liquid crystal composition. The layer is then cured while the oriented state of the polymerizable liquid crystal compound is maintained. In a liquid crystal cured layer obtained by curing the layer of the liquid crystal composition, a retardation is expressed. Therefore, a desired optical film can be obtained by the aforementioned method (see Patent Literatures 1 to 4).